Analyte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer. RF signals may be used to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain analyte monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, at least partially positioned through the skin layer of a subject whose analyte level is to be monitored. The sensor may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
An analyte sensor may be configured so that a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to contact analyte of the patient, and another portion or segment of the analyte sensor may be in communication with the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit may be configured to transmit the analyte levels detected by the sensor over a wireless communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link to a receiver/monitor unit. The receiver/monitor unit may perform data analysis, among other functions, on the received analyte levels to generate information pertaining to the monitored analyte levels.
Transmission of control or command data over wireless communication link is often constrained to occur within a substantially short time duration. In turn, the time constraint in data communication imposes limits on the type and size of data that may be transmitted during the transmission time period.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus for optimizing the RF communication link between two or more communication devices, for example, in a medical communication system.